fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Evardassi Tech-Sect
Founded on the purpose of punishing those who commit tech heresy, the Evardassi Tech-Sect branched off from the mainstream Adeptus Mechanicus to punish those who defy the laws of the Omnissiah. They perform their purpose with impunity, uncaring of the consequences by slaying those who defile the Machine Spirit. History Coming soon. Organization The Magos Juris The highest members of the Evardassi Tech-sect are the Magos Juris whom have taken it upon themselves to guide their fellow heresy hunters in the pursuit of Hereteks and others who would defile the sacred technologies of the Omnissiah. To keep the chain of command within the Evardassi clear there are never any more than three Magos amongst the Tech-Sect, the three Magos then work in cohesion with one another giving out directives for the subordinate Heretek Hunters within the sect to follow. As many of the Magos Juris that have served with the Evardassi over the milllenia were once Heretek Hunters of the Sect themselves and thus often share a deep respect for those within the Sect. Evardassi Heretek Hunters The second highest ranking members within the Evardassi, and the living symbol of what the Evardassi seek to be. Evardassi Heretek Hunters often work alone or with small entourage of lower ranking Evardassi they deemed necessary to complete their missions. Heretek Hunters seek out and eliminate accused Hereteks as directed by the superior Mago Juris of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Typically the Heretek hunter will follow the technological trail of their pray scrutinizing their target's works, and records both judging the level of heresy and appropriate punishment, if a supposed Heretek is deemed worthy of elimination the Evardassi will immediately set about ensuring that the Heretek meets with a tragic end, typically by a technological "accident". However when a discovered heresy is of larger scale or more complex than what a lone Heretek Hunter can handle they may turn to another for assistance or even call forth the military power of the Evardassi and Mechanicus militant forces. Evardassi Data-Aquisitionor Typically used as support for the Heretek Hunters themselves, Data-aquisitionors are expert agents who specialize in the interrogation and coaxing of data from Machine spirits as well as in the process of similarly acquiring confessions and further information from captured Hereteks. Data-aquisitionors rarely make appearances outside the back rooms employed by the Evardassi instead always working from under the shadows of another to keep their superiors informed about any tech-heresy or surviving hereteks taking place upon a given planet. Evardassi Tech-Adept Tech-Adepts are the most widely dispersed agents of the Evardassi Tech-Sect, every Tech-Adept is giving training that makes any form of heresy in any of their given fields of expertise easy to detect. Tech-Adepts act as spies and scouts for the Evardassi going from world to world investigating products, various technology samples, and differing forms of research in-order to locate, and send out a warning of, any heresy taking place. As scouts for the Evardassi, Tech-Adepts carefully hone their skills working in small teams, each hoping to one day be inducted into the ranks of the Evardassi Heretek Hunters. Out of all the Evardassi the Tech-Adepts have the highest casualty rate. Evardassi Combat-Artisans The Combat-Artisans are individuals of the Evardassi who walk a path detached from the Hunts and investigations lead by the Heretek-Hunters. Instead Evardassi Combat-Artisans oversee the militant arm of the Evardassi, ensuring that their warriors and servitors are prepared and properly supplied for when they are next called to battle against the Hereteks that the Hunters could not put down. Combat-Artisans spend their lives learning and applying various processes to supply, organize and direct combat forces both on and off the fields of war. As they do not typically participate in the hunts conducted by the Heretek-Hunters no Combat-artisan has ever been promoted into a position of prominence amongst the Evardassi, however many had been invited to join the Explorer fleets and had risen to positions worthy of their skills amongst the fleets. Notable Members Magos Tiberius Full name unknown, Tiberius is the current Magos of the Evardassi Tech-Sect. He was formly one of the greatest Heretek-Hunters within the Sect, but after the former Magos was slain in an technological accident Tiberius became the Magos of the Sect. Tiberius' kill count is over two dozen Hereteks, lead two planetary purges on planets, and destroyed multiple Heretek organizations. Aderslia Jirrla "Cog" Cog is a Evardassi Heretek-Hunter who was part of an order of assassins within the Adeptus Mechanicus that operates across the entire galaxy but now serves on an Inquisitor's retinue. He used to answer only to the Magos of the Evardassi but was sent to Inquisitor Zekavran to provide assistance in his mission to monitor the bodies of the imperium. Although Cog remains with the Evardassi no longer, he and his Inquisitor Master remain in deep contact with the Evardassi performing missions and favours for the Magos. Acquasitionor Philus A name many captured Hereteks come to fear before their end. Philus has been in the service of the Evardassi for longer than some members can remember, and in this time of service Philus has had the 'honor' of speaking with upwards to seven hundred of hereteks, each who have confessed their sins between wails of terror as Philus' personal methods of interogation tear at their minds and break their bodies. While it is not confirmed many in the Evardassi suspect that the machine spirits of their central shrine are actually spies for this Acquasitionor. Secutor-Artisan Livernius Eventually even the Combat-Artisans of the Evardassi need their own leadership and own rights of advancement seperate from the Heretek-Hunters of the Evardassi. Thus far Livernius is the only Tech-Priest amongst the artisans to leave the Evardassi and return as a Secutor. This minorious rank is considered by the Combat-Artisans of the Evardassi to be an more advanced version of what they themselves are, and as the only member of the Evardassi to be a Secutor he is held in high regard by his peers. Livernius is a dedicated fanatic, who throws himself fully into executing any military operatoin the Mago Juris of the Evardassi give him. Outside of combat there is little of note about Livernius as war in the Omnissiah's name is all this Tech-Priest seeks. Notable Forces Coming soon Doctrine Mission Parameter Majoris The primary missions of the Evardassi each and every operation concerning the fulfillment of these missions is overseen by at least one Evardassi Heretek-Hunter. The pursuit of known hereteks and heretek technology The highest priory mission of the Evardassi Heretek-Hunters is the elimination of any known Heretek they discover. Ensuring the destruction of any elements who go against the will of the Omnissiah and his Machine Cult takes precedence over all other missions for a Evardassi. Ensuring that no continued heretek activity and knowledge persist will always be first on a Evardassi's mind as they carefully work their way through the back systems of a Forge World or wade through tides of heretical enemies. Also paramount with the elimination of the heretek responsible, the destruction of their ideal, be it a formula, weapon or erroneous thought process is also included with this mission, as until these have also been eliminated the heresy could still continue on even after the loss of it's originator. The destruction of Xeno-Tech in human possession Xeno-tech is a abomination and to never be trusted, according to the Evardassi. As such the Evardassi take great strides to ensure that no known presence of Xeno-technology amongst the human population of the Imperium shall ever remain unchallenged if not outright destroyed. Heretek-Hunters of the Evardassi make careful adjustments to their plans so that any known device of Xeno-origin is quickly found and eventually reduced to atoms. The elimination of Xeno-Tech in use against human populations That filthy xenos could ever use their weapons and devices against the human race is a affront to the Evardassi. While the Evardassi are not researchers their ability to sabotage a enemy species supplies has grown to a extent that they typically can deploy a agent to see to the liberation of a human world from under the cruel influence of any technology or weapon system that is not of human origins. Mission Parameter Minoris The investigation of possible Hereteks The collection of data for use against Heretical technology The defence of Adeptus Mechanicus secrets The collection of data formed by xeno-weaponry Mission Parameter Minima The continued search for Tech-heresy Waging war against enemies of the Imperium of Man The continued search for Xeno-tech in human populations Ensuring the Continued Adhearance to the proper rites of the Adeptus Mechanicus Relations Allies Douchard Bagge The notorious Rogue Trader turns over tech-heretics to the Evardassi when they are no longer of any use to him. He apparently does this with no ulterior motives that the Evardassi have caught on to, but he uses his interactions with them as a front for his spies to sniff out leads to artifacts. Enemies (Feel free to add your own) Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Plaguenumber3 Category:Imperium of Man Category:Organizations